1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a wireless earphone, and more specifically to a wireless earphone with an indicating light on a microphone side.
2. The Related Art
A wireless earphone is used with a mobile, a MP3 and other electric devices to receive or deliver audio signal. In order to indicate the state of the wireless earphone, an LED as an indicating device is arranged in the wireless earphone to indicate the state of the wireless earphone, such as lack power, charging, calling, and etc.
Conventionally, the LED is arranged in the middle of the outside surface of the wireless earphone and connects to a PCB, a hole is opened in the outside surface of the wireless earphone to accept the LED, while the LED indicating the state of the wireless earphone, the light from the LED is emitted to the outside.
At present, the wireless earphone is becoming smaller and smaller, so the LED is needed to be arranged inside of the wireless earphone instead of being arranged outside of the wireless earphone to save the space and more easily manufactured.